Rutina
by Fredo Godofredo
Summary: La rutina de Levi siempre tendía a ser similar, pero se desquebrajaría por completo cuando un nuevo vecino se mudara al lado de su departamento, Eren Yeager. Ereri.


Tengo que avisar varias cosas abajo de este fic, y muchas de ustedes deben estar pensando ¿por qué sube un fic nada que ver mientras debería estar subiendo las actualizaciones de sus otros fics? y me disculpo por eso, pero por ahora lean...

**Dedicado: **A Angi, que quería a un Eren así (?)**  
****Pareja: **ErenxLevi/Rivaille.  
**Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Hajime Isayama.  
**Advertencia:** Ya verán (?)

La rutina de Levi era sencilla y relajada, hace unos años tuvo algunos problemas de los que se tienen pocos registros y por los cuales dejó toda relación con su familia, algunas veces llama a su madre. Lo hace desde un negocio público a unos cuantos metros de su departamento para que el hecho de devolverle la llamada a la mujer de cincuenta y cuatro le resulte imposible.

Ha cambiado cinco veces su número, tal vez piense que escogió su destino y es demasiado tarde para arrepentirse. Levi ha tenido variadas aventuras amorosas que terminan por engaños de él mismo o por accidentes de su pareja, podría ser considerado un hombre con poca suerte en bastantes ámbitos, persistentemente en el amoroso.

Hablando técnicamente, tenía veintiocho años, sin embargo, a pesar de sus años y unos cuantos desperfectos que ganó con su marcada expresión de enfado o disgusto en apariencia no superaba los veintidós.

Hoy no era rutina de trabajo, hoy era sábado, hoy parece estar caliente en la ducha. Pensando quizás en algo, un amor pasajero o imaginando un amante provisional. Se toca, deja que el libido lo inunde cuando enreda sus dedos sobre la semi-erección, su aliento sale acalorado, entrecierra sus ojos entre suaves temblores y aprieta la quijada, se ve una delicia, sus dedos se niegan a experimentar contra su ano a pesar de que refriega a veces con morbo los dedos por allí, se niega a probar algo nuevo, quizás por prejuicios o algún estigma, quizás se trate de ese incidente con su amigo de infancia, Irvin, aquel evento del que se tienen escasos registros, más cuando el rubio perdió la vida hace ya medio año.

Levi se termina de bañar tardando un rato más al sacar los rastros de secreción por su orgasmo, sale del baño del que puede observar para afuera desde una pequeña ventanilla. No tiene planes, o no debería tenerlos, no ha hablado con muchas personas hoy.

Nadie podría saber qué hace desde las diez a las cuatro, pero la gente podría decir que quehaceres del hogar, le gusta mantener todo ordenado y cuando alguna visita viene suele limpiar todo lo que toca, quizás tenga un trastorno aunque la palabra suene demasiado tosca para semejante ser tan fascinante.

Él es perfecto.

Él es único y hermoso.

No es de nadie, pero podría serlo, debería…serlo.

Sale de la casa, son las cinco, de seguro lleva un poco de cambio en la mano y va por algo de pan o por algo para la cena, se sorprende un poco, ve unas cajas a su lado. Levi torce el gesto, en la salida de su departamento hay un chico mudándose, su expresión es una delicia, es una delicia cuando me mira… al fin después de tantos años me mira, posa sus ojos sobre mí.

Le sonrío y alzo una mano con torpeza, su rutina se quiebra y guarda el cambio en su bolsillo.

−Hola… −susurro mientras me desacomodo el cabello, el curva su gesto, entre intriga y molestia al tener que sociabilizar de manera casi obligada, o al menos eso pienso.

−¿Nuevo eh? –susurra de manera algo más interesada, quise sonreír más ampliamente, pero… conociéndolo, me encontraría raro.

Él no me conoce, pero yo siempre caminó detrás de él buscando su amor, al fin pude mudarme tan cerca, al fin ese vecino desapareció, sólo estorbaba estando tan cerca de Levi sin siquiera apreciarlo y hablando a sus espaldas. Era un vecino ruidoso, como las otras novias de Levi, hasta el final… asquerosamente ruidosas, inmundas, él es un ser tan limpio, puro y dedicado, esas mujeres no se lo merecían, estaban manchadas por otros hombres, ni siquiera debieron tocarlo. Me alegro, realmente me alegro que todas estén muertas.

Me alegro de haberlas asesinado, de romperles el cuello con mis manos.

Yo soy el único que lo conozco tan bien como para estar a su lado, sé sus rutinas, sé sus gustos, le amo…

−Sí, algo así… mi nombre es Eren Yeager… el tuyo… −

−Levi, sólo dime Levi… −suelta seco, me mira de arriba abajo y suspira un poco, dudando de algo, lo reconozco por esa suave expresión en sus cejas. −¿Te ayudo a entrar esas cajas? ¿qué tipo de vecino de mierda amargado sería si no ayudo al nuevo? –sonreía a penas y yo le devuelvo una mirada intranquila que oculto con prematura para que no la note.

−Sólo si acepta comer en mi casa como agradecimiento. Usted no es mi empleado ni nada por el estilo… –

−No hace falta… −susurra, desvía el rostro, me excita.

−Insisto… −sonreía una vez más y parece acceder con un pequeño suspiro más.

Levi es realmente hermoso, amable y perfecto a pesar de su tosca actitud. He estado enamorado de él desde que tengo catorce años, lo he admirado por seis largos años… me rio en la soledad de mi casa mirando el reloj ansioso, en trece minutos exactamente el tendría que llegar. Hoy lo haré. Hoy todo se acabará y dejaré salir mis más dementes ilusiones con él. La rutina que me memoricé al pie de la letra…

Aquella rutina… hoy la destrozaré.

Hoy cambiaré su vida…para siempre.

**N.A:** Bien, quería hacer un fic así y a demás le debía algo así a una amiga, sí, Eren es un total acosador, asesino, futuramente violador y demás, se sabía todo lo que hacía Levi y planeó su encuentro con años de anticipación, y bueno, muchas deben saber qué llegará a pasar cuando Levi venga a comer a la casa de Eren, pero les ahorraré la escena (?) sé que no desean ver lo extraño que puede llegar a ser este Eren.

Segundo, actualizaré Mi indeseada mascota pronto, no he podido finalizarla porque se ha borrado varias veces y principalmente por mi computador que está malo, pero ya estará, tenganme paciencia.

Les quiero, cualquier reviews es bien recibido :333 y quién sabe, quizás vean más de este Eren de mi parte.


End file.
